


Should I Stay or Should I Go?

by strawberrydrops58



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, First Time, Fluff and Humor, In the backseat, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shameless Smut, They meet at a party, also drunken pole dancing, also everyone ships takeshi and yu, also some flirty!chris, also some misunderstanding between yuuri and victor, also yuuri deals with his insecurities, and SMUT, and guess who he runs into, and shy yuuri who's captain of dance team, and some angst as well, asb president and legendary captain of hockey team, bc why not, cute fluffy date stuff too, don't ask me either, dw he doesn't get in between our two lovebirds, eventually they talk about feelings, jealous!victor, phichit is a hero, possessive!victor, shower smut, they're horny teenagers, victor is the school hottie, virgin!Yuuri, what do you expect, who admired victor since childhood, why a high schooler has a pole in his house?, yuuri is sad and drinks the pain away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydrops58/pseuds/strawberrydrops58
Summary: 17-year-old Katsuuki Yuuri has just been rejected from his dream school, NYU.  One night, his best friend, Phichit, has had enough, and drags his dejected and hopeless friend to a party, where he drunkenly runs into hockey team captain, ASB president, and his hopeless childhood crush, Victor Nikiforov.  (I tried to keep certain elements of the plot, along with character dynamics, as parallel as possible to the show! also the title and chapter titles are influenced by the song by The Clash ofc)





	1. if i go, there will be trouble

The first thing Yuuri felt when he woke up was a sated contentment.

He was in a warm, comfy bed, the sheets soft against his bare skin, with arms wrapped around him and a warm body pressed up against his back.  

Wait.

Why was he naked? His sheets at home weren't this soft.  Where was he? Who-

Yuuri turned around as gently as he could, trying not to wake whoever had his arms around him. And suppressed a scream when he saw who he was face-to-face with.

A sleeping Victor Nikiforov.

_What the fuck happened last night?!_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_The night before..._

“Yuuri, it’ll be fun! C’mon, stop being so boring all the time,” Phichit wheedled behind the wheel, while 17-year-old Yuuri Katsuki was sulking in the passenger seat.

“I told you, I don’t like mingling with- those people.”

“Who? The cheerleaders? The “jocks”? Most of them are actually pretty nice, Yuuri. Besides, it’s not like they’re the only one who’ll be there.”

“Yeah. Because the whole Speech and Debate team is going to be at a post-game party for the hockey team.”

“Not just any game- the championship! Our school has the number one hockey team in the state now, Yuuri!”

“I should be studying for the AP Bio test instead, Phichit-”

“Yuuri. C’mon. Live a little. You need to get out of the house, cheer up some more!”

Yuuri sighed, staring out the window.

Just last week, Yuuri received a rejection letter from NYU, the school of his dreams. He had been incredibly morose all week as a result, declining all of Phichit’s invitations to hang out.

But it had felt like his entire high school career had been a failure, a waste. Working his way up to be captain of the dance team and a member the school newspaper, studying his ass off in AP classes, all for nothing.

It probably had to do with second semester his junior year- Yuuri’s beloved dog, Vicchan, had died around April, around the time where his family’s onsen, Yu-topia, went out of business. Between coping with the loss of the dog he had loved since childhood, and juggling several part-time jobs to help out with the family, his grades had taken a major hit on his GPA. Yuuri supposed he shouldn’t have been too surprised, but still.

Phichit, being the good friend that he was, had fought through the cheering and sobbing spectators after hockey game, cornered Yuuri, who had only attended the game because he had to for the school newspaper, and dragged him to his car, to the party.

“Besides, Yuuri- Victor is going to be at the party, don’t you want to say hi?” Yuuri gulped and looked down.

Victor Nikiforov. Student body president, captain of said victorious hockey team. And the most wanted guy of the school.

With his crystal-blue eyes, flirtatious grin, and tall, athletic body, nobody, guy or girl, could look at him just once. Yuuri had admired him since elementary school.

As children, they both took figure skating lessons at Hasetsu Ice Castle, the local ice rink. Victor, of course, was excellent at the art, gliding like an angel with his long, silvery hair and graceful movements.

However, just before they entered middle school, the ice rink had closed down, leaving the students with no official place to practice figure skating anymore. So Victor had pursued hockey instead at the middle school, while Yuuri decided to go into dancing.

Unfortunately, Yuuri could only admire Victor as they passed each other by the hallways. Yuuri’s feelings had grown into a little more than admiration as they entered the throes of puberty. Victor eventually had to cut his hair short due to hockey, and he grew taller and more muscular as he was sculpted by the sport. By the time they had entered high school, Victor was well on his way to resembling a Greek god.

Not that Yuuri obsessively noticed Victor’s appearance over the years, or anything.

Of course, it wasn’t as if Yuuri was Victor’s only admirer. Tons of guys and girls swooned at the sight of him. Victor has had girlfriends and boyfriends here and there - most recently, a fellow member of the hockey team, Christophe Giacometti. Another unfairly attractive and unfairly talented eligible bachelor.

Currently, as far as Yuuri knew, Victor was single. But it wasn’t as if he’d be interested in someone as plain and insignificant as Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Of course, the party was at the house of the hockey-team captain himself. Of course, Phichit chose to depart that information right before they entered.

“P-Phichit! I can’t be at- at his house! I don’t belong there!” Yuuri stuttered.

“Yuuri, relax. You’ll be fine - everyone’s really friendly. Especially Victor!”

“Easy for you to say,” Yuuri muttered. Of course it would be easy for Phichit, social butterfly that he was. Who wouldn’t be nice to him?

The party was in full swing by the time they entered the house.

Music was pumping throughout the house, with raucous laughter and squeals everywhere. Solo cups were scattered everywhere, along with shots filled with jello and vodka and God-knows-what.

Immediately, Phichit began to animatedly chat with a cheerleader, who handed him a cup of beer. Great. What would Yuuri do now?

Feeling immensely awkward and uncomfortable, he retreated to a table and scooped himself a cupful of punch.

Was it spiked?

Probably.

Did Yuuri want it to be?

God, yes.

His sipping had turned to gulping in no time, when it became clear that Phichit would be occupied for a while. He didn’t know anyone else here. Gulp. His only friend here would rather talk to other people. Gulp. NYU rejected him. Gulp. Four years- wasted. Gulp.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was fine- he really, really was. In fact, he was feeling a bit hot. He shed his jacket, he unbuttoned his shirt- hell, pants were overrated. His glasses were left on some random counter.

“Phichittt~ I missed you! Where wereee you?” Yuuri slurred.

“Jesus- Yuuri! How much did you drink?”

Yuuri giggled.

The music, which at first had seemed loud and abrasive to Yuuri’s ears, now coursed through his blood, engulfing his senses, like the alcohol that he had been chugging. He wanted to move in it. Bathe in it. Drown in it.

 

Before he knew it, he had challenged two people into dance battles. Yuri Plisetsky, the bratty freshman who somehow had made it into varsity hockey, and Christophe Giacometti.

The latter had insisted on doing it on a pole - why the hell did Victor have a pole in his house? - and the both of them had somehow ended up in just their underwear as they twirled and held each other in mid-air.

Yuuri’s excuse for knowing how to pole-dance is because his private dance instructor, Minako-sensei, had insisted on taking a few lessons to strengthen core. Chris’s excuse? No idea.

Damn, Yuri thought, as him and Chris made back-to-front contact on the pole- they were practically lying down on each other.

Chris is kinda hot.

“Aw, thanks Yuuri. You’re not so bad yourself,” Chris purred in his ear.

Shit. Did Yuuri voice his thoughts out loud?

Oh well. With stupidly long lashes, golden skin and toned muscles, who wouldn’t think Chris was hot?

But not as hot as-

“Well, well. What do we have here?” said a smooth, rich voice from below.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, his heart stammered, and he clumsily slipped from the pole.

And fell. Hard.

The voice chuckled, and pale, slender hands guided him to stand.

Leaving Yuuri face to face with Victor Nikiforov himself. In all his tall and beautiful glory. In joggers and a fitted black T-shirt. Appreciatively checking out Yuuri’s half-naked body.

Yuuri was so fucked.

“Victorrr~ you did so well today- conladugrations- I- I mean”

He felt his knees buckle as he realized he was too weak to stand, and he found himself leaning his full weight against Victor.

“You smell so nicee, Victor- did I ever tell you how good-looking you are?” Yuuri giggled against Victor’s ear, clutching his shoulders. They felt as strong as they looked.

Spicy cologne filled his senses, and Yuuri felt drunk- well, drunker than he had felt before- from the feeling of Victor’s tall, lean body in full frontal contact with his.

He could die happy at this moment.

Victor nervously chuckled, setting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Yuuri, right? That was quite the performance. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Yuuri glowed from the praise, and giggled again. Why was he so shy before when it came to Victor, when he could just-

“I’ll be more than happy to give you a private performance sometime,” Yuuri whispered hotly against Victor’s ear, feeling him immediately shiver.

Arms that were settled on his shoulders slowly slid down to hold Yuuri’s waist.

Stunned, Yuuri flushed, and as he pulled back, he saw a sly grin on Victor’s handsome face.

“Yuuri Katsuki.  Who knew you were such a sexual drunk?”

The music was still throbbing loudly in the background. Feeling high from the flirtatiousness of Victor, from his close presence, intoxicating scent, and the heat of their bodies pressed together, Yuuri boldly grinded his hips- clad in nothing but underwear- against Victor’s.

Pleasure shot through Yuuri’s blood, which was gathered south in his already-hard cock.

Breathy, surprised moans escaped both their lips, and Victor’s grip tightened, going further down to grab Yuuri’s ass. Victor’s icy blue gaze narrowed, and before Yuuri knew it, Victor was hungrily kissing him.

Both of them were drunk off their minds from alcohol and lust, so their kisses were sloppy and heated. Yuuri panted in between kisses, whimpering when Victor bit his lip.

When Yuuri combed a hand through Victor’s silky hair and tugged, Victor growled and devoured Yuuri’s mouth more furiously.

Their hips were still grinding against each other, and both of them were fully hard at this point.

Victor pulled back, lips red and eyes dark with lust, and started attacking Yuuri’s throat. When he bit a sensitive spot at the base of his neck, Yuuri moaned loudly.

It was when he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, did he hear the click of a phone camera. Giggles and whispers surrounded the two of them. Victor noticed too, pulling back, and they had quite the audience.

Chris was curiously staring at them, an appreciative smile curling his lips upward.

Yuri Plisetsky looked as though he was either going to explode in anger or faint in shock.

Several cheerleaders were giggling and blushing, while other hockey guys were hooting and catcalling.

“We should probably get a room,” Victor whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

The minute the bedroom door slammed shut behind Yuuri, Victor had him up against it, caging him in with his arms. Victor was furiously kissing him, a knee in between Yuri’s bare legs.

Yuuri’s moan vibrated between their lips as Victor’s hot tongue stroked the inside of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s trembling hands desperately seeked skin, sliding underneath Victor’s thin shirt, relishing in his hot, sculpted abdomen and chest.

Victor pulled back, letting Yuuri catch his breath, and pulled off his shirt.

Yuuri gulped.

He was in _Victor Nikiforov’s_ bedroom.

With a shirtless Victor.

Once his shirt was on the floor, Victor wolfishly grinned.

Tugging Yuuri close, he whispered, “We should probably get to the bed at some point.”

Victor’s bed.

_Victor’s bed._

“O-Okay,” Yuuri stammered.

Victor chuckled against his mouth, guiding him to a wide mattress in the corner of the room. The back of Yuuri’s legs hit the bed, and with a gentle push, Yuuri’s back was against the sheets, as Victor loomed over him, like some sort of sinful angel.

Victor pressed Yuuri further into the mattress as their lips reunited, both of them breathing heavily through their noses. Hands roamed, growing more curious by the second.

Yuuri let out a loud gasp when Victor’s hand brushed over his nipple.

“V-Victor…” Yuri moaned, as Victor began pinching it, a string of saliva stretched between their mouths.

Victor’s other hand roamed further south, teasingly sliding under the hem of Yuuri’s underwear. Yuuri’s hands were tugging at Victor’s hair, gripping his shoulders, his arms- his mind felt as if it was going to implode.

His senses were flooded, overwhelmed- he had never, ever felt this aroused in his lifetime.

“Please- I need you to-”

“To what, Yuuri?” Victor said, smirking. His hand was still rubbing his hip.

“T-touch me, please, Victor.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he whispered.

Victor hoisted one of Yuuri’s legs up with his spare hand, stroking his thigh- the other hand finally gripped Yuuri’s cock, which was already red and leaking.

One- two strokes- Yuuri lewdly moaned Victor’s name, then clamped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Victor, as if he knew what Yuuri was thinking, said, “Don’t. Let the whole house hear you, Yuuri.”

Victor’s hand stopped moving, and he began kissing a trail down Yuuri’s body, leaving the occasional hickey.

Down his neck, chest- Yuuri let out another moan when Victor ran his tongue over his nipple - abdomen, hip- Victor peeled off Yuuri’s underwear down his legs, and gave his cock a teasing lick.

Yuuri gasped, instinctively gripping Victor’s hair.

When Victor’s pink mouth engulfed Yuuri entirely and began moving up and down, Yuuri’s moans gained higher and breathier, chanting Victor’s name like a prayer.

 _He is so good at this_ , Yuuri thought in his haze. _How is he so good at this?_

Yuuri’s body was on fire, his blood was searing, there wasn’t enough oxygen in this room- he felt his climax coming, and when his cock hit the back of Victor’s throat one last time, he let out a cry as he came in Victor’s mouth.

Victor swallowed.

He came back up to give Yuuri a long, messy kiss, and Yuuri felt dizzy as he tasted himself.

“V-Victor…”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Sh-should I return the favor?”

Victor’s grin widened. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Then, suddenly, he flipped the two of them around, so Yuuri was on top. Shyly, Yuuri began kissing his way down like Victor had. He lingered in areas Victor seemed to particularly like, like his collarbones, navel, inner thigh- but he wasn’t as aggressive when it came to hickeys.

Yuuri slowly took off Victor’s joggers, and then his underwear.

He gulped when he faced Victor’s hardened member, and, trying to remember what Victor had done, he gave a few licks, encouraged by Victor’s moans, before taking it in with his mouth. The sensation, the taste, was strange, new- but when Victor groaned Yuuri’s name and clamped a hand around his hair, a new spike of arousal shot through him.

He tried to be careful with his teeth, and took him in as far as he could, before choking and pulling back with a fit of coughing.

Immediately, Victor sat up and gently held Yuuri’s face.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay. First time giving head?” Victor smirked.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, an embarrassed blush spreading across his already-flushed cheeks.

He glanced down. Did he have to make his virginity so obvious to Victor-fucking-Nikiforov?

Victor laughed.

“It’s okay, it’s cute. You can just use your hand, like you would on yourself,” he purred.

Grateful, and overwhelmed with relief, Yuuri hesitantly met Victor’s lips again. Victor pulled Yuuri back down, and with some newfound confidence, Yuuri grasped Victor’s cock in one hand, stroking slowly at first, enjoying Victor’s moans and sighs.

As Victor’s kisses grew more insistent, Yuuri sped up his hand, until Victor came with a loud moan of Yuuri’s name.

Flushed, Yuuri toppled on Victor, who hugged him close. The two of them just lay there, breathing each other in heavily.

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed, burying his nose in Yuuri’s hair.

He then gently rolled Yuuri over so they were lying side by side, and Victor went up to his bathroom. He returned with a wet towel, cleaning Yuuri’s hand, stomach, in between his legs.

Yuuri flinched at the coldness, flushing with embarrassment again. Victor then wiped himself down, and after throwing the towel in the laundry basket, he toppled back onto the bed, wrapping his slender, toned arms around Yuuri.

“Yuuri, the things you do to me…” he whispered.

Yuuri was too exhausted to respond, but he internally let out something between a chuckle and a sob.

 _You have no idea Victor,_ he thought. _You have no idea._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this the night before the final episode came out, in order to ease my raging nerves. and boy did the ending wreck me hard. in a good way though. well, hope you enjoyed, this was extremely fun to write :] would appreciate any comments and feedback~ <3


	2. if you don't want me, set me free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! And HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO VICTOR! <3 enjoy this chapter as yuuri deals with some post-party repercussions at school.

The following Monday, Yuuri approached the entrance of his high school with dread.  There had already been dozens upon dozens of people present at the party.  By now, through the glories of Snapchat and Instagram, at least half the school must know about Yuuri’s...drunk shenanigans.  Yuuri sighed.  This was going to be immensely awkward.  

 

* * *

 

 

The morning after the party, Yuuri had slipped out of the bed and the house as quickly and quietly as he could.  After all, Victor was probably was only interested that night because of how Yuuri was literally all over him.  

 _Oh God, I really had no shame_ , Yuuri thought, cheeks flushing at the memories.  

_What on Earth does Victor think of me now?  As some sort of… closet perv or something?_

And besides, it wasn’t as if Victor was known for being a pure angel of chastity.  He probably wanted to have some shameless fun as well.  

Yuuri definitely wasn’t one who regularly ditched one-nighters the morning after - hell, that was the most sexual experience Yuuri had, like, _ever_ \- but he did not want to see the shock or disgust on Victor’s face when he realized that the guy he bedded was someone as plain and insignificant as him.  Out of all of Victor’s conquests, Yuuri must be the least interesting and glamorous to him.  

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Yuuri thought.  That was the most embarrassing, shameless, scandalous, sexual, passionate, _amazing…_ No.  Victor wouldn’t stay interested.  Yuuri would just have to accept the fact that he would never be able to make eye contact with him again.  

 

* * *

 

 

As he entered the bustling hallways, he couldn’t help but feel more self-conscious than usual.  Were people whispering and staring at him more than usual?  Or was he just imagining it?  

“Yuuri!” called out a cheerful voice.

Yuuri whipped around, and Phichit came running up to join him.  There was a very Cheshire-like grin on his face.

“So.”

“So what?”

“So, you promised to tell me what went on last Friday!” Phichit practically squealed.

“Phichit, quiet down, we’re surrounded by people,” muttered Yuuri, cheeks flushing red.  This did not do good to the ball of anxiety in his stomach.  

“Fine, fine,” he whispered.  “But you better tell me at lunch! You owe me at least that much, Yuuri.”

It was true.  That night, before Phichit left, he salvaged Yuuri’s phone from the pocket of Yuuri’s strewn pants.  

According to what Phichit had told him over text, he went upstairs to the bedroom, but when it became clear that Yuuri wouldn’t be coming out for a while, he slipped the phone under the door (where Yuuri gratefully found it the next morning, with the text “You’re welcome ;) “ from Phichit) and scuttled away in embarrassment.  

Yuuri’s worried mother had called Phichit when Yuuri wouldn’t pick up, and Phichit, being the saving grace that he was, told him that he was over at his house, playing video games.  And that Yuuri would be staying over at his house that night.  Since it wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to spend the night at each other’s houses, Yuuri’s mom merely chuckled and bade them a good night.  

If all of that wasn’t enough, a panicked Yuuri called Phichit the morning after, since he was stranded at Victor’s house.  Phichit arrived within five minutes, and Yuuri hopped into the car as quickly as he could, out of fear that Victor may somehow see him.  

It turns out Yuuri lived a lot closer to Victor than the both of them thought, so there wasn’t enough time for Yuuri to spill all the details to Phichit.  It may or may not have helped that Yuuri avoided the topic as long as possible.  

 

* * *

 

 

Once Yuuri had arrived safely home and was curled up on his bed, he nearly fainted in shock from the sheer number of notifications he had waiting for him.  

Texts from unknown numbers (when did he give all these strangers his number?!) were filled with raunchy images of his dance-offs, half-naked pole dancing (Yuuri thought his head would explode when he saw the sultry positions him and Chris were in together), and - oh lord - the steamy public makeout session with Victor.

Someone even sent him a video of Yuuri clearly grinding on Victor, whispering God-knows-what in his ear, while Victor had a stunned expression on his face.  

_Oh God, oh God, oh God- Victor must have been so disgusted-_

All of these pictures and videos were accompanied by snide wink or smirk emojis from a variety of different people.  

Yuuri was going to die.

In order to preserve what little sanity he had left, he deleted every single one of these text messages until his inbox was looking clean and innocent, exactly how it had before all that shit went down.  With Phichit as being the last person he exchanged messages with, and his mother below that.  

However, there was no escaping the line of Snapchat stories that he had no power to get rid of.  Someone even had the nerve to make an Instagram post of the dance-off.

 

After that traumatizing morning scroll through his phone, Yuuri’s weekend consisted of working ahead and studying for his APs, filling in his shifts at his job at the sports apparel store he worked at, and actively avoiding his phone.  

However, his sleepless nights were haunted by memories of Victor.  Of his lustful, icy eyes.  Of his toned, strong arms, broad shoulders, and lean torso.  Of the wet heat of his rogue mouth everywhere, on his lips, his neck, his chest, his hips, wrapped around his member.  

The blinding, numbing ecstasy no lonely handjob could ever compare to.  

The intoxicating scent of his musky cologne, mixed with sweat and sex.  

The heat from the feel of skin on skin…

Yuuri was officially ruined for anyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

First period - Calculus.   _I can do this_ , Yuuri thought.  

However, it was impossible for him to pay attention to the teacher droning on about derivatives and antiderivatives when two cheerleaders kept glancing at and whispering about Yuuri.  And giggling.  Loudly.  

He didn’t have the heart to call them out on it, so the most he could do was send them an annoyed glare.  

Mercifully, the bell rang eventually, and Yuuri dashed out of the class before any more annoying people could confront him.  

 

At break, when Yuuri was at his locker, he felt a body press up behind him, and a large, warm hand grab his ass.  

To say this surprised Yuuri would be quite an understatement.  Yuuri felt shock jolt through him like electricity.  

Startling, whipping his head around, he saw bright green eyes lit up in amusement.

“C-Chris!” Yuuri stuttered, heat rising in his cheeks.

“Yuuri,” he purred.  “Just wanted to say, you made that the best party we all had in awhile.  You really did put on quite the _show_ for us.”  

Yuuri nervously laughed.

“T-thanks?”

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve seen Victor let loose like that in a while.  You two looked like you were having a lot of fun.”

And with a wink, Chris continued sauntering down the hall.  Yuuri was left gawking, still in shock from the...close encounter.

 

Economics was dull, as always.  Yuuri eventually left the class to go to the bathroom (and possibly meander the empty halls a little), as always.  

However, when he entered the restroom, he wasn’t the only one in there.  

Yuri Plisetsky, pissy freshman and victim of Yuuri’s drunk antics, was glaring at him the instant they met eyes.  

“Hey. You.  What the fuck was that last Friday?”

Yuuri, more than prepared for some awkward conversations today, apprehensively chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, sorry about getting so crazy at the dance-off, I didn’t realize my drinking tolerance was so-”

“That’s not what I’m _talking about!_ ” Yuri suddenly roared.  

Startled, Yuuri stumbled back against one of the restroom doors, as Yuri stomped closer, pointing a finger at Yuuri’s chest.

“Dry-humping Victor like that in front of _everyone_ ; do you have no shame?  It’s fucked up for you to mess with him like that.”

“I-I wasn’t trying to mess-”

“And then the morning after- _ugh_ !  You actually-” Yuri furiously ran a hand through his hair.  “Who do you think you are, messing around with literally one of the most popular guys of the school?  It’s a good thing Victor doesn’t go after little piggies like you.   _Idiot_!” he yelled one last time, before storming out the restroom and slamming the door.

Yuuri was left wide-eyed and feeling considerably more bothered than he had before.

 

“And then, he just stormed out!”

Yuuri recalled the harsh incident to Phichit, Yu, and Takeshi at lunchtime at their table.

“What an ass!  Don’t take his shit, Yuuri - he’s just some bratty freshman.  Who does he think he is?” Takeshi scoffed.

“Say, Yuuri, you never told us about what happened last Friday,” Yu said, eyes sparkling in mischief.  “But I heard from my friend in Gov that you were quite the exotic dancer.  I also saw a few pictures myself.”  Yuuri gulped when she pulled out her phone.

“Yuuri, you did that?” Phichit gasped.  “That’s so dirty!”  

Takeshi roared in laughter.

“Looks like little Yuuri is all grown up now!”

“And Yuuri, what about Victor? Did you guys…” Phichit grinned.

“Um- well-”

“Oh my- did you guys _do it?”_ Yu squealed, excitedly pounding the table.

“No! No, it didn’t- get that far-”

“Did you guys make out then?!”

“Well…”

“ _Oh my God_ you totally did!  Your face is like a beet!”

Takeshi slapped him on the back.

“Good for you, Yuuri!  Finally getting some, I see!”

“Takeshi!” Yu scolded, playfully shoving him.

“But- Victor does that kinda stuff with guys and girls all the time.  So I shouldn’t be- you know…”

Yu rolled her eyes.

“Yuuri, don’t say that! Victor isn’t totally heartless, you know.”

“I know, but- still.”  Yuuri looked down sadly.  Phichit glanced at him, noticing his sad expression.

“So, Takeshi, when are you going to ask Yu to the Winter Formal?” he teased, changing the subject.

“Hey!” both Takeshi and Yu spluttered in embarrassment.  

Takeshi had been enamored with Yu since they were children- hence his dislike towards Yuuri at the time- but ever since they learned that Yuuri preferred guys over girls, the three of them all got along perfectly.  And lately, it’s been clear that Yu had feelings for him as well.  

Yuuri chuckled.  At least some people had their love lives together.  

 

The final bell had just rung, and Yuuri was trudging through the hallway in exhaustion.  His classes were dull, and some gave excruciating amounts of homework he was in no mood to do.  

Two more guys from the hockey team mockingly wolf-whistled or gave sly remarks when they saw Yuuri today.  Three girls ran up to him, eyes sparkling in excitement, asking what it was like making out with Victor.  

And around ten people asked him if he and Victor were a thing, or if Victor just wanted a one-night stand.  

 _Of course people expect it to be a one-night stand_ , Yuuri sighed.   _Of course Victor wouldn’t waste his time on someone like Yuuri._  

Overall, today was just an unwanted, mentally exhausting day, and he just wanted to go home and take a nap before diving into his pile of textbooks and homework.  

 _Just another crappy Monday_ , Yuuri told himself.   _Just another week to plow through._

“Yuri!” Yuuri, who was collecting textbooks from his locker, whipped his head around at hearing his name.  

“Tomorrow at practice, make sure to take it easy. Your ankle’s probably still sore from-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, Victor,” grumbled the blond Yuri.  

Yuuri momentarily stared as Victor whisked past him, conversing with the other Yuri about what was probably winning hockey strategy.  

But Victor appeared to have noticed Yuuri from the corner of his eye, as he turned around and shot a grin at him.

“If it isn’t the one and only Yuuri Katsuki.  Have a good weekend, I suppose?” he said with a knowing wink.

Yuuri’s eyes widened.   _Victor wasn’t ignoring me- he still wants to talk to me?!_  His mind raced.  

The images of Victor’s glazed eyes and flushed cheeks, pale skin and strong muscles flashed through his mind.  

Then, the other Yuri’s words echoed through his brain.   _It’s a good thing Victor doesn’t go after little piggies like you._  Victor was probably just messing with him.  

Embarrassed, Yuuri looked down, and, with the rest of his books in his arms, closed his locker and walked away.

Behind him, Victor’s face hardened into a tight, unreadable expression.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday night was after-school dance practice, and Yuuri and his team were still working hard as the hours ticked by.  He had recently choreographed a new dance and wanted to run it through with his team for the upcoming show.  

As he surveyed his fellow dancers gracefully flourishing and twirling, he felt a sense of pride.  This year’s team was definitely stronger than in previous years.  

Eventually, at around seven, Yuuri decided that they should be done for the day.  

Yuuri decided that he might as well take a shower at the school, since he had a spare change of clothes.  The hockey team had ended their practice a little earlier than dance, so when Yuuri entered the locker room, the few members left were trickling their way out.  

Gratefully, Yuri, Chris or Victor were nowhere in sight. Being the only guy on the dance team, he essentially had the whole place to himself.  

After stripping down and throwing a towel over his shoulder, Yuuri strolled to the shower room, whistling cheerfully.  And abruptly halted when he saw that one of them was already occupied.

By none other than a dripping wet and very naked Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahaha. poor yuuri. of course he runs into the last person he wants to see when they are all alone. and naked. but what can i say? yuuri and victor are destined to have a naked surprise encounter. whether that be at an onsen or high school locker room, it's practically destiny. hehe. what will happen next? any suggestions? X) looking at it, this fic will probably be around 3-4 chapters total, so stay tuned!


	3. it's always tease, tease, tease

_ Shit.  Shit shit shit.  Should I make a run for it before he sees me? _ Yuuri thought wildly.  

_ No, I’m already here; I’ll just do my business and get out of here as fast as I can.  He didn’t even see me yet. _

He chose the showerhead in the corner that was as far away from Victor as possible, forcing himself to face the wall.  Trying very, very hard not to think about the fact that a very naked Victor, with water and soap suds dripping from his body, was only a few feet away.  

He could already feel his ears burning.  

The last time, they were both naked in the same room together, well… 

_ No.  Don’t think about that.  Concentrate.   _

Twisting the knob, Yuuri let himself be immersed by the hot spray of the water, rubbing his hair with shampoo and haste.  

By the time he was scrubbing himself down with soap, he was so immersed in getting the job done as quickly as possible that he didn’t notice the footsteps padding their way across the room to him.  

“Yuuri,” a velvety, familiar voice purred in his ear.  

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he whipped around, soap bar still clutched in his hand.  

His worst fears were confirmed.  

Looming over him was the smirking face of Victor, pale cheeks slightly flushed from the shower steam.  He tipped slender a finger under Yuuri’s chin, gently forcing him to look up at his half-lidded eyes.  

“Oh, h-hi, Victor…” Yuuri was trying very hard to keep his eyes trained on Victor’s face, instead of drifting downwards to...

_ No, keep your eyes on his face! _

“Nice of you to join me.”

“We just finished dance practice, so I thought I might as well take a shower.”

“Yeah, we just finished hockey practice too.  Evening practices really are a bitch, aren’t they?”

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri stuttered.  

While their words were conversational, Victor’s face was very close to Yuuri’s, and he was inching closer and closer until Yuuri’s bare back hit the cold shower wall.  The water was still running, and now Victor had fully joined him under the spray.  

Victor lifted an arm and leaned it against the wall next to Yuuri’s shoulder, effectively trapping him.  His other finger was still propping Yuuri’s chin up.  

Yuuri’s mind was whirring - he was going insane.  

He was already half-hard from the close proximity of their bodies, and there was a gleaming, predatory look in Victor’s eyes as if he already knew this.  Yuuri didn’t dare look down.  

He didn’t dare.  

Victor, on the other hand, flicked his eyes down to Yuuri’s naked state, and back up to Yuuri.  He then leaned in, mouth against Yuuri’s red ear.

“So how come you left me all alone that morning?” Victor whispered in a mock-hurt voice.  “Without even a number to call?”

Yuuri’s stomach flipped.  The soap in Yuuri’s fist was now being squeezed to practically a new shape.  

The other Yuri’s words echoed in his mind.  

_ It’s fucked up for you to mess with him like that. _

Oh.  

“I - I didn’t think…” he trailed off.  

What was he supposed to say?  He didn’t think Victor would care?  That Victor was way too good for someone like Yuuri?  

How was Yuuri supposed to voice his thoughts without making himself sound self-deprecating and pathetic?

“And you didn’t even talk to me at school.  Who knew Katsuki Yuuri was such a heartbreaker?”  Victor lamented, a pout forming on his pretty lips.  

Not that Yuuri noticed his lips, or anything.  

“We d-don’t even know each other that well, Victor-”

Geez.  Was that the best Yuuri could come up with?  Now he just sounds like an asshole.

Victor grinned playfully, like a cat who finally cornered his prey.

“I think we got to know each other pretty well, no?”

Yuuri felt another flush run through his face and body at the insinuation.

“But we never talked before that night!  We’re just- strangers-”

Something flickered in Victor’s blue eyes, and then quickly vanished.  He leaned in closer.

“Are you saying you’re not attracted to me anymore?” Victor whispered hotly against his ear.  Yuuri could feel the slight brush of his lips against the shell of his ear.  

He gulped.

Victor pulled back, observing Yuuri’s flushed cheeks, wide eyes, parted lips.  

And flicked down to the most obvious sign of Yuuri’s arousal.  

A smug look clouded over.

“Didn’t think so,” he murmured.

Before finally, finally crashing his lips against Yuuri’s.

The soap clattered to the floor, forgotten.

Yuuri’s blood sang, his heart pounded frantically.  

Victor’s lips were softer than he remembered, and the smell of fresh, lemony shampoo that wasn’t his own flooded his senses.  Victor tasted warm and sweet, with traces of fruity Gatorade.  

When Victor’s hands grabbed Yuuri’s sides, sinking further and further lower to grasp his hips, Yuuri pulled back with a needy whimper.

“Victor- we can’t- anyone can walk in-” 

He gasped when Victor whirled his body around, so Yuuri faced the wall, hands flat against the tiles, his ass pressing into Victor’s erection.

“Tell me if you don’t want to, Yuuri.  Just tell me, and I’ll walk away, and leave you alone like this,” he whispered.

“V-Victor… “ Yuuri whimpered.

“Yes?”

“Don't stop.”

He felt lips curl against his ear.

“Anything for you, Yuuri.”  

Yuuri felt his insides melt at Victor’s sweet words, yet this contentment was quickly punctured by hard arousal as Victor gripped his member and started moving with agonizingly slow strokes.

He let out a startled gasp, as Yuuri automatically pressed his ass out further.  Victor, who was pressing open-mouthed kisses on the back of his neck, was just as hard as Yuuri.  

“Victor- faster, please-” 

But, if anything, Victor’s pace grew even slower.  While one hand was busy torturing his cock, his other hand grabbed Yuuri’s ass.  

Yuuri let out a startled whine when he felt the sharp sting of a slap against Yuuri’s ass.  

“You think you can just toy with my feelings one night and strut around school the next week, with your head held high as if nothing ever happened?” his grip on his cock tightened, as Yuuri frantically gulped for more air, panting.  

“As if you hadn’t moaned my name over and over again in  _ my _ bedsheets while my mouth was on your pretty cock?”

_ No - I’m not that kind of person - that wasn’t what I had meant to do- _

Part of Yuuri wanted to shove Victor away and shake him hard on the shoulders, screaming this to him.  

But the more primal, filthy side of him enjoyed this harsh treatment.  And wanted more.  This was the side that was dominating Yuuri’s mind right now.

“V-Victor…”

“And now, I’m making you pay.”

Victor had Yuuri wrapped around his finger, and Yuuri was completely at his mercy.  

A more dominant, almost competitive side of him bristled at this.  

_ Well, two can play at this game, Victor. _

Twisting back around so that he was facing Victor, Yuuri hungrily kissed Victor’s mouth again directly under the continuous spray of water.  Meanwhile, his hands ran down Victor’s slick, bare chest, eliciting a small gasp from him.  

He teasingly circled his hipbone, his thigh, skirting Victor’s obvious erection.  

“You tease,” Victor growled through gritted teeth, panting in frustration.   His hand, which had reached Yuuri’s member again, went at a slightly faster pace.

Yuuri looked up at him innocently, raising his eyebrows.  

“ _ I’m _ the tease?”

Through his gasps, Victor let out a small chuckle.

“Good point.”

Victor pulled Yuuri closer by tugging the back of his neck, so their bare legs were entangled.  He then proceeded to kiss down his jaw, sucking water droplets on the way.  

When Yuuri finally wrapped his hand around Victor’s member, Victor bit particularly hard at the juncture between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, and both of them gasped in pleasure simultaneously.  

They were both flushed, panting, and a mess, and neither of them were getting any cleaner under the shower spray.  

Yuuri was nearing a climax at this point, and both their hands moved faster and faster on each other’s members.  

Yuuri came first, crying out Victor’s name with a defeated moan, and Victor shortly followed, gasping Yuuri’s name.  

For a while, both of them just stood under the spray in each other’s arms, catching their breath and letting the water wash away the come from their hands and stomachs.  

  
  


* * *

 

In the locker room, both of them dressed in silence.  

Feeling Victor’s eyes on him, Yuuri self-consciously slipped his track pants and sweater on as fast as he could - no need for Victor to take notice of Yuuri’s stretch marks from his chubbier freshman days or his lack of intense muscle definition.  

While Yuuri was relatively slimmer and toned now due to all those hours of dance, he was no Chris or Mila - no golden-toned six pack or soft, graceful curves.   _ What  _ does _ Victor find attractive about me? _

He also remembered Victor’s accusatory words growled in his ears.

“Victor.”

Victor, who was packing up his sports bag, turned to look at him.  

“I didn’t mean to come off as rude or heartless that morning or at school.  I guess… I guess I just assumed you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me, so I thought you wouldn’t want to keep it going.  I’m sorry it hurt your feelings.”  

Yuuri dropped his gaze, feeling ashamed.

Victor’s eyes softened a little, and he let out a dry chuckle as he sat down next to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, why would you think something stupid like that?”

Yuuri stiffened.

“Because, you’re Victor Nikiforov!  You have it all - you’re captain of the hockey team, a legendary hockey player, ASB president; you’re popular, outgoing, smart, good-look-” Yuuri stopped, cheeks flushed.  

A grin spread across Victor’s face.  He inched closer.

“You think I’m good-looking?”

“Who doesn’t think you’re good looking?” Yuuri muttered, rolling his eyes as Victor preened.  

“Point is, people like you don’t usually like people like me.”

Victor scoffed.

“Then what kind of people do you think I ‘usually like’, Yuuri?”

“I don’t know, you dated people like Chris or Mila; people who are pretty and talented and charming, like you.”

“You don’t think you’re pretty, talented, or charming, Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked away.  

Of course he wasn’t - not in the way Victor was.  

Sure, he was good at dance, and he was in the school paper, but he couldn’t even get into the college of his dreams after all his hard work.  He had little to no social charisma, and he was only comfortable around family and his tight-knit group of friends.  And as for looks, Yuuri was pretty much painfully average.  

Not that Yuuri could voice any of these thoughts out loud.

So Victor took his silence as a no.

“Well Yuuri, I think you’re absolutely adorable.  Chris definitely thought so too - I’m pretty sure he used the words ‘innocent sex appeal’ when describing you.”  

Victor said the last sentence with some annoyance.  

_ Is he jealous of me, or Chris? _   Yuuri thought.  

“And being captain of the dance team is no small feat.  Neither is being a hell of a pole dancer.”  

He grinned as Yuuri let out an embarrassed squeak.  

He pulled Yuuri close, wrapping an arm around him, as he whispered,

“And who wouldn’t be charmed by a guy who promises a private pole performance one day and blushes about it the next?”

Yuuri stiffened, remembering how he drunkenly whispered such embarrassing words to Victor on Friday.

“So I can definitely say that you have my interest, Yuuri,” Victor said with finality, tilting Yuuri’s chin up with a finger and leaning in.

Yuuri’s face, now inches away from Victor’s, flushed bright red, and he hastily scrambled backwards, nearly falling off the bench.

“What? Why are you running away?” Victor asked, nonplussed.

“N-nothing.  I’m just not used to- to that.”  

_ I’m still scared to be near him _ , Yuuri thought wildly.

Victor raised his eyebrows.

“We gave each other handjobs under the shower, and you’re embarrassed to be nearly kissed?”

Yuuri nervously shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Victor then burst out laughing, hugging Yuuri close.

“And you say you’re not charming.  You’re so cute, Yuuri~ you never fail to surprise me.”

I  _ never fail to surprise  _ you _?!  _ Yuuri thought.

“How bout this - since you’re so reluctant to believe that I’m utterly infatuated with you, how about we go on a date this Friday?” Victor suggested.

Yuuri nearly fainted in shock.  

A  _ date? _

He’s never even held hands with anyone before.

“Sure,” he found himself saying.  Victor beamed.

“Great!  I’ll pick you up at seven at your house?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Text me your address later~”

“Wait, I need your number.” 

Yuuri handed Victor his cell, and Victor quickly added himself in his contacts.  Then, after taking his phone back, he said,

“Well, I better go.  I’ll see you at school, then.”

He turned around, and right before he headed out the door, he felt a hand gently grab his wrist.  

Yuuri twisted around, and before he knew it, Victor pressed a long, final kiss on Yuuri’s surprised lips.  They stood like that for a while, Victor’s lips growing more insistent, his tongue caressing the inside of Yuuri’s mouth.  

When he pulled back, Yuuri’s mind was in a haze, and he was slightly breathless.  

“See you at school,  _ Yuuri _ ,” Victor purred before slipping out the door first.

Yuuri rubbed a hand over his face, trying to get himself together again.

_ Victor is going to be the death of me. _

After collecting himself, Yuuri headed out the door into the cool night air.  

_ I should be home by now _ , Yuuri thought as he mentally scolded himself. He had a lot of homework to do.

 

* * *

 

The next day after school, Yuuri was on his way to his car, slightly disappointed yet relieved that he didn’t see Victor all day.  Suddenly, an arm draped over his shoulder. 

“Oh- hi Chris,” Yuuri said with surprise.  

“Hey Yuuri,” Chris said smoothly with a charming smile.  “Quite the rendezvous you and Victor had last night, hm?”

Yuuri stiffened under his arm.

“W-what are you talking about?”

“I realized left my jock strap in my locker,” 

-of course only Chris would be comfortable sharing this kind of information- 

“and when I went back inside, you two could be heard from all the way at the entrance.”

“ _ C-Chris! _ ”

A golden finger lightly traced over a hickey on Yuuri’s neck.  

Shit.  Yuuri forgot about that.

“He even left a few marks - how exciting~”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say, so he just nervously gulped.

“It sounded fun; invite me next time, hm?” he teased, eyes twinkling good-naturedly.

“Sorry Chris, Yuuri and I aren’t really in the mood for threesomes,” said a new voice.

Both of them turned around, and they saw Victor, striking as always in a black, fitted shirt and gray jeans.  His crossed arms and slightly narrowed eyes belied his casual tone.  

His eyes were focused on the finger on Yuuri’s neck.

“So sorry Victor; I didn’t mean to get in between you two,” Chris said lightly, swinging his arm off Yuuri’s shoulders.  His eyes sparkled in interest as Victor strode over to Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed in surprise as Victor gently pressed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, one hand lightly on his waist.  He then leaned in close.

“Friday, seven-o’-clock.  Don’t forget,” he said softly, a smile on his handsome face.

“Yeah, I won’t,” Yuuri said as he smiled nervously.

“Good.”

Victor grinned before sliding his arms around Yuuri, surprising him again with a long, hard kiss on the lips.  Yuuri made a small noise of shock before kissing him back, forgetting that they were in the middle of the parking lot, where anyone could see.  

Victor finally pulled back after several long moments, and gave Yuuri another private smile before swiftly making his way to his own car.  

Several people in the vicinity were whispering and staring at what just happened.  Yuuri could have sworn he saw a few iPhones recording them.  

Chris let out a low whistle.

“Oh yeah, I forgot; Victor gets easily jealous sometimes,” Chris chuckled.  “Well, see you around, Yuuri,” he said with a wave.  

Yuuri blinked, and then quickly clambered into his car.  Before he started the engine, he took several long, deep breaths, trying to collect himself.

_ What the hell did I get myself into? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor bb~ flustered by all this attention. also, hope you guys enjoyed some jealous!victor ;)   
> thank you for all the kind comments, you guys fuel my motivation <3 the next chapter is to be the final one, with an epilogue after that. also, so far, i've mostly shown victor's more seductive, possessive side, so the next chapter will be a bit more fluffy, where we learn more about victor. it's a cute lil first date, after all~
> 
> comments and feedback always appreciated!


	4. darling, you got to let me know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR AND 2017!!!!!!!! wow. this is the longest chapter i've written so far. i hit twenty pages. thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments, y'all <3 they make me so happy~

“ _WHAT?!_ You’re going on a date with Victor tonight?!” Yu squealed.

Yuuri laughed.

“Yeah, we, um, ran into each other Wednesday night, and got around to talking a bit.”

 _And a little more than talking,_ Yuuri thought.

“Yuuri, you’re so lucky!  This is like a dream come true for you!”

The two of them were eating lunch off-campus at a local taco shop, since Phichit had a club and Takeshi had to do a make-up assignment.  So far, Yu was the only one Yuuri told about his date later tonight.  

Yuuri fiddled with his zipper nervously, biting his lip.

“Yu… I’ve never been on a date before.  What if I screw this up completely?”

Yu gazed at him around her burrito, considering his situation.

“Just don’t get too nervous.  You already hype him up in your head so much, Yuuri.”

“But I have no idea what to do on dates! You’ve been on dates with guys before, Yu - help me out!”

Yu suddenly started giggling uncontrollably, covering her hand with her mouth.

“What?” Yuuri asked, dumbfounded.

“Oh, nothing; it’s just funny seeing you freaking out over a guy, for once.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, self-conscious again.

“Well, not all of us have guys pining over us left and right, Yu.”

“Hey- I only actually dated like two guys!  While you were busy burying yourself in APs and dance, some of us were being actual high schoolers!”

Yuuri groaned.

“I _know_ , and it’s biting me back in the ass now.  I have no idea what I’m doing, Yu.”

“Just be yourself!”

“That’s not helpful at all.”

Yu tapped her chin, big brown eyes gazing thoughtfully.

“Well, guys who are confident are always more attractive than insecure ones.”

Yuuri thought of Victor’s constant reassurances to him, and mentally cringed.

“But how can you tell if a guy is confident?”

“It’s hard to describe.”

“Fine. Then what makes a guy look insecure?”

“If… if they’re always talking themselves down, obviously.  You do this a lot, Yuuri-”

Yuuri winced.

“I know.”

“If they’re too obsessive, too clingy- one of my girlfriends once dated a guy who literally refused to believe that she wanted to break up-”

Yuuri wouldn’t have a problem with that.  He already had a hard time accepting that Victor even liked him in the first place.

“Oh! If they get jealous a lot!”

Yuuri looked up at her from his nachos.

“But if they’re jealous, that just means they actually care about you, right?”

“Well, yeah, to an extent.  But jealousy’s basically because you’re afraid the person is gonna leave you for someone better, so if they’re jealous _all_ the time, then that’s not good.  Also it’s super annoying.  Oh!  Also, when guys check... “

Yu kept talking, but Yuuri’s mind drifted, remembering Victor’s annoyance at Chris.  His possessive kiss in the parking lot.   _So I guess Victor felt insecure at that time?_

Somehow, this eased the knot in Yuuri’s stomach a bit.  It made Victor seem more human, less like an unattainable god of perfection.

_Good to know I’m not the only one._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was having a crisis, and his date wasn’t even for another 45 minutes.  

He had absolutely _no fucking idea_ what to wear.  

How had he forgotten to discuss this with Yu?

He had gotten home from his shift at the sports store, taken a quick shower, and was now frantically shoving through the contents of his drawers, looking for something halfway decent to wear.  

_A blazer would be too formal, a hoodie would be too casual.  What’s the happy medium?!_

After some hopeless pacing and desperate digging, he eventually settled on black jeans and a gray knit sweater.  In the bathroom, he considered whether or not to style back his hair.  He only did that for dance performances.  Yuuri then remembered Yu squealing after one of his performances.  

 _Yuuri, you look so much older, like a K-pop star!  You should style it like this all the time!_  

Grabbing his container of pomade, Yuuri decided that maybe that would be better than his usual, floppy bangs.  

Once his hair was neatly styled out of his face, he decided to keep the glasses on.  Contacts bothered Yuuri’s eyes, and Yuuri would rather have glasses than be semi-blind and embarrass himself somehow.  Even if it did make him look more like a child.

He finally observed himself in the mirror.  With the black jeans and sweater fitting nicely against his slender frame, and his face looking sharper without the distraction of bangs, he looked presentable for a date.  

It would do.

Now all there was to do was wait.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell startled Yuuri, who had been nervously pacing his room.  He rushed downstairs, and before he opened the door, he took a deep breath.  He felt his pockets.  

Wallet?  Check.  

Phone?  Check.  

Gum?  Check.  

Pride and dignity?  For now.

 _Okay, this is it,_ Yuuri thought.   _Don’t fuck this up._ And swung open the door.

Victor was standing there in all his glory, looking exceptionally handsome in gray chinos and a dark green hendley that hugged his broad chest.  His eyes lit up when he saw Yuuri, and gave him an appreciative once-over.

“Yuuri!  Don’t you look handsome~” Victor crooned.

Yuuri felt his cheeks warm a little.  Victor’s immediate flirtatiousness gave him a boost of courage.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” replied Yuuri, smiling shyly.

Victor eyed curiously Yuuri as he closed and locked the door behind him.  

“I’ve never seen you wear your hair like that before,” Victor said as the two of them walked to Victor’s parked car.

“Oh - yeah, I decided to try something a bit different.”

Victor grinned.

“It looks really good.  You should wear it like that more often.”

“Oh- thanks,” Yuuri said, feeling his insides warm at the compliment.  He reminded himself to thank Yu later.

“You look like one of those Korean boy band singers Yurio secretly likes,” Victor said in a sing-song voice.

Yuuri looked up at him in surprise.  “What?  Yuri likes K-pop?”

Victor beamed cheekily.

“Yeah.  Don’t tell anyone though - I only know because one time I saw his room, which is covered in posters.”

Yuuri giggled, feeling a little more at ease.  The two of them approached Victor’s glossy blue car, and Victor graciously opened the passenger door for Yuuri.

“Your chariot, my prince,” he said with a grin and a flourish.

Once inside, breathing in the light aroma of a car air freshener, Yuuri admired the spacious interior and soft seats.  Compared to Yuuri’s humble little Toyota, his mom’s old car, this car was like a Ferrari.  Clean-cut, high-class, and undeniably intimidating.  Like Victor.  

Victor arrived on the other side, and once he settled himself, the engine purred to life.  

As they cruised to their destination, Victor and Yuuri made small talk over school, annoying teachers, and random bits of gossip.  

 _This isn’t as bad as I thought it might be_ , Yuuri thought with a small smile, as Victor was excitedly giving the dramatic details of teammate Michele Crispino’s little sister’s volatile love life.  

_He’s actually easy to talk to.  He’s funny, too._

Yuuri burst into laughter at Victor’s heartbroken impression of Michele, who, according to Victor, takes the whole “protective older brother” stereotype to a whole new level.

_I might actually make it out of tonight alive._

Yuuri gasped and grabbed the ceiling grip as Victor’s car screeched to a stop at a red light, nearly bumping into another car.  

“Oops, sorry Yuuri!” Victor said cheerfully.

_If we don’t crash and die on our way there in the first place._

 

* * *

 

Victor had taken Yuuri to a small little shopping center teeming with cafes and restaurants.  After brief debate, the two of them decided on Greek food.  They got seated in a cozy, curved little booth the bubbly waitress led them to, and after they ordered, Victor nervously cleared his throat.

“So I heard Yurio gave you a hard time a few days ago.”

“Oh, yeah.  It was the Monday after the party.”

Victor pursed his lips.

“Sorry about that.  Yurio has the sweetest little temper, as you noticed, and when he’s pissed about something, usually whoever’s nearest to him gets the receiving end of it.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Yuuri said, forcing a laugh.  “I think I kinda deserved it, honestly.”

“It wasn’t necessary of him.  The only reason most of us can put up with him on the team is because he’s so damn good.”

“He’s kinda small for a hockey player - is he as good as everyone says he is?”

“Yeah, he’s got amazing speed and coordination.  I know what you mean though.  He seems like he could be a pretty prima ballerina, like you.”  

Victor shot him a grin, leaving Yuuri somewhat flustered.

“Victor, you did figure skating as a kid, right?”  

If Yu were here, she would scoff and roll her eyes at Yuuri’s feigned uncertainty over this fact.  Victor looked at him in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you remember.  Were you in my class?”

“I think so.”

Again, Yu would scoff.

“Oh right!  You were so chubby and cute back then~”

Flashbacks to kids taunting him and calling him “little piggy” arose at those words.  Yuuri suppressed a shudder.

“Yeah, ha ha.”

“Aw, it’s nothing to be ashamed of Yuuri~ we all had our awkward days.  Remember how my hair used to be long like a girl’s?”

Yuuri snorted.

“How’s that something to be ashamed of?  All the girls were jealous of your hair, and all the guys were jealous that girls loved you with long hair.”

Victor giggled in surprise.

“Aww, really?  I didn’t know that~ Were you jealous of me too, Yuuri?”  Victor said teasingly.  “Or were you jealous of the girls who liked me?”  Victor pulled Yuuri close as he mock-whispered in his ear.

Yuuri choked on his water, spluttering and coughing and turning a bright red.

“I- I, um-”

He then fell silent, looking away.

“Wait, you actually liked me then?” Victor’s eyes transformed into round blue orbs, mouth opening slightly.  “I was only joking-”

“Um.”

Yuuri was going to die.

“Yuuri, that’s so _cute_ ,” Victor crooned in delight as a wide, stupidly happy grin took over his face.  “So all these years, you had a huge crush on me?  No wonder you went so crazy at the party.”  

Victor still had his arms wrapped around Yuuri, and he said this last sentence in a low murmur, soft lips brushing against a very red ear.  

As he pulled back, Yuuri stared, transfixed at the softness now present in Victor’s eyes, his adoring smile.  Under the dim lighting, Yuuri could admire the perfection of Victor’s straight, slim nose, his elegant jawline...

His soft, pink mouth that was now drifting closer and closer…

“And here’s the lamb kabob plate for you, and here’s the gyro wrap for you!” the waiter’s cheerful voice broke Yuuri out of his reverie, and the two of them startled and jumped apart.

“Hope you enjoy!” the waitress said, a sparkling glint in her eye as she gave a wide smile, before skipping away.

Was she _giggling?_

“Great, I’m starving!” Victor said, before starting his dish.

Yuuri found himself more disappointed than relieved at the waitress’s untimely interruption.  

The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Victor spoke up.

“Well, it’s very flattering to know that a cutie like you has been into me for almost a decade now,” he said with a smirk and a playful nudge.

“Are you really that surprised?  Like half the school is in love with you!”

Victor scoffed.

“They’re just in love with the fact that I’m a decent-looking, popular hockey player.”

His derisive tone startled Yuuri.

“Is that… bad?”

Victor sighed.

“I suppose not.  But I guess it’s annoying to try and tell who genuinely wants to be close to you, and who just wants to climb up the social ladder.”

“Oh.  I didn’t realize.  Who do you consider to be genuinely close to you, then?”

Victor pondered that for a moment, blue eyes contemplative.

“Some guys on the team.  Like Chris, or Georgi.  Otabek is a good guy too.  JJ can have an inflated head at times, but he’s a good friend when it counts.”

Yuuri chewed on his gyro wrap thoughtfully, and decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for quite a while.

“You dated Chris for a while, right?  If- if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh.  That was for like two months sophomore year,” Victor said dismissively.  Sensing Yuuri’s curious gaze, he went on.  “If anything, it was more like a friends with benefits kind of thing, at least for him.  Chris isn’t really one to get attached,” Victor said with some bitterness.  “He was the first person I came out as bi to, since I knew he was too, so he could relate to how I felt.  It didn’t take long for us to realize we were attracted to each other, so we messed around for a few months.  He ended it then, though.”

Yuuri watched him with wide eyes.  So the so-called playboy had his heart broken before.  By the same guy who had hit on Yuuri twice in the past week.  Three times if you count the drunken pole dancing.

Did Victor still have feelings for Chris?  Is that why he was annoyed when he mentioned that Chris found him attractive?  And his annoyance when Chris was hitting on Yuuri?  Was he just dating Yuuri to try and get over him?  Or worse, to make Chris jealous-

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked up, not realizing that he had been in a spell of silence.  Victor’s face was gentle.

“It’s all ancient history.  Yeah, it sucked at the time, but I got over it.  I wouldn’t be on dates with other people if I wasn’t.”  He smiled softly, and Yuuri felt his hand, which had been tense on the booth seat, covered with Victor’s warm one.  “We’re just good friends now - and we only got to that point when I knew for sure I was over him and over the whole misunderstanding.  You don’t have to worry, I don’t have those kind of feelings towards him.”

Yuuri felt a wave of relief rush through him, and he smiled up at Victor.

“That’s good to hear,” Yuuri softly said, surprising himself with his own honest response.  Victor gazed affectionately back at him.

So that’s why Victor had been so hurt when Yuuri left him the morning after and ignored him at school.  Because he thought another person had toyed with him.  Yuuri felt a wave of relief wash over him, along with some old guilt bubbling up.  

He wasn’t the only one who was scared of being tossed aside.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening went amazingly.  Yuuri felt more relaxed and comfortable in Victor’s energetic presence.  As the evening progressed, Yuuri learned that Victor had moved to America from Russia at around age 4, and slowly gained fluency in English over the years.

“Are you fluent in Russian too?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“ _Da, kotyonok_ ,” Victor smoothly responded.

“What does that mean?”

“Yes, kitten.  Kitten’s a term of endearment,” he said with a smug grin as Yuuri blushed.

Victor had fallen in love with skating on the ice, and excelled at it as well.  However, when the rink closed, he decided hockey was the next best thing.

“It’s still on the ice, but with more exciting competitiveness,” Victor said fondly.

In turn, Yuuri told Victor about growing up with his older sister Mari, whose laid-back personality contrasted his completely.   About his poodle.  About working his way up in dance as he fell in love with the art more and more.  

Eventually, as the topic of college came up, Yuuri even found himself having the courage to tell Victor about his dream of going to NYU, and their rejection of him.  

Victor nodded sympathetically, a look of understanding in his eyes.

“What other schools are you interested in?” Victor asked curiously.

“I’m not sure.  Maybe UDub or a UC.  What about you?”

“I’m considering Boston College, for hockey.”

The two found themselves talking long after they had finished their food, and eventually left the restaurant after splitting the bill (Victor had insisted at first on paying, while Yuuri argued that Victor had already gone through the trouble of driving them; splitting was the compromise they reached).  They idly chatted as they strolled through the marketplace, which was pleasantly lit as the sky grew dark.  

Somehow, before Yuuri knew it, it was 10:30.  He had managed to spend three and a half hours in Victor’s company without going through a nervous breakdown.  But he also had to head back home soon.  Yuuri nervously looked up at Victor.

“Victor- I think I have to get home soon.”

A flash of disappointment appeared in Victor’s face, but was quickly erased, replaced by an airy cheerfulness.  

“Ah, alright.”

 

* * *

 

The two of them walked in silence back towards the parking lot.  They approached Victor’s car, but Yuuri found himself not wanting to go in.  Because that would mean that their night was over.

“Victor… I had a really great time tonight,” Yuuri said softly, shyly looking up at Victor.

Victor smiled, moving closer.  He lifted a hand and softly cupped Yuuri’s face, stroking his thumb against Yuuri’s lower lip.  

Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat.  

“As did I,” Victor murmured.  

The world seemed to hold it’s breath as Victor stepped impossibly closer, so his knees were entangled with Yuuri’s.  As Victor’s hand gently caressed Yuuri’s face, while the other one set itself on Yuuri’s side.

And then their lips pressed together.  Causing fireworks to go off behind Yuuri’s closed eyelids, causing his brain to spin so fast it felt like it was going to implode.  

This kiss was different from their previous ones.   Not as hard, not as desperate.  There were no bruising grabs, no biting lips.  

It was soft, languid.  

Yuuri sighed out of his nose, running a hand through Victor’s soft, silvery locks.  His other hand ran down his firm, strong chest, down the taper of his waist, settling on his hip.  They kissed like that for a while, gently, curiously, as if getting to know each other better.

But inhales started getting breathier, kisses got more desperate, hands got more curious.  Yuuri softly moaned as Victor ran his hands down his sides - that felt so _good_ \- and Victor inhaled sharply when Yuuri’s fingers teasingly skimmed bare skin above the line of his pants.  When their hips ground together when Yuuri tugged Victor closer, they let out a simultaneous moan.  

The sound of it brought them back to reality, to the fact that they were two teenagers making out and nearly getting off in the middle of a parking lot where anyone could see.

“Backseat,” Victor gasped, scrambling towards the door.  Once opened, the two of them tumbled into the backseat, a mess of limbs.  

Somehow, with some admirable dexterity, Victor was able to close the door by tugging the handle with his foot while splayed horizontally on top of Yuuri.  

There was so little space for the two of them in the back, so Victor was practically laying on top of Yuuri as they resumed their kissing.  And Yuuri loved it.  He couldn’t get enough of Victor’s intoxicating cologne, his desperate inhales, his tight shirt that left little to the imagination-

Actually, the shirt wasn’t strictly necessary.  Yuuri dragged the hem of Victor’s shirt up curiously, so it rode up, exposing Victor’s chiseled, lean waist that funneled upwards to a broader chest.  Running his hands up Victor’s perfect abdomen, chest, shoulders, he felt like he was on a high.  Victor got the message, and leaned back to tug the henley off his head.  

Yuuri gulped at the sudden intimacy of seeing Victor shirtless - at the party, even in the shower, seeing each other naked seemed more impersonal, more about the rush of lust they felt - but now, the situation seemed so _real_.  Victor leaned back down, pressing soft kisses up along Yuuri’s jaw, leaving him a flushed, whimpering mess.  Their hips were very clearly grinding into each other, and Yuuri was sure Victor was just as aware of this fact as he was.  

When he reached his ear, Victor whispered,

“You too.”

Yuuri had some difficulty removing the sweater from his position under Victor, and he laughed helplessly when it got stuck over his head.  Victor helped, gently tugging it past his head, past his elbows, until it was completely off and strewn somewhere on the car floor.  Instead of leaning back down, Victor just sat back and admired Yuuri.

“Wow,” Victor said softly.  

Yuuri gazed up at Victor’s perfect, angelic face dusted with pink, his silvery hair illuminated by streaks of light flooding in from the street light, his flushed lips slightly apart, his crystal-blue eyes wide in lust and wonder, his chiseled body that was the perfect combination of slender and muscular.  

Yuuri was the one that should be saying _wow_.

Victor slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuuri, and Yuuri was very conscious of their naked chests pressed against each other, of the leathery seat and belt buckle uncomfortably digging into his back, of the pressure of Victor’s unrelenting hips against his.  

Yuuri gasped when Victor’s hands slid under his jeans, teasingly stroking his hips.  His own hands grazed over Victor’s ass, over his thighs.  

“Pants - off,” Yuuri said shakily.  His words were interrupted by a lewd moan when one of Victor’s hands brushed over his member over his boxers.  He felt Victor smile against his mouth at Yuuri’s command.

“As you wish.”

With Yuuri’s help, Victor was able to slide off his pants and underwear altogether.  Like before, it was a bit more difficult with Yuuri, so Victor had the pleasure of tugging off Yuuri’s pants and underwear.  

Soon, all of their clothes were either scattered on the floor or strewn hastily across the front seats, and when Victor went back down to hungrily claim Yuuri’s mouth, the contact of their very naked bodies made Yuuri almost dizzy with arousal.  He couldn’t stand Victor’s teasing touches, the pressure of his hot, wet mouth.  

So he splayed his legs and wrapped them around Victor’s torso, moaning heavily and never relenting with his long kisses.  He made sure it was very clear to Victor as to what Yuuri wanted.  Victor realized this, and pulled away, bracing a forearm next to Yuuri’s head, and staring into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Are- are you sure you want to do this?” Victor said, eyes glazed yet uncertain.  Most of his hair had been pushed back out of his face by Yuuri’s hands, while spare strands matted to his sweaty forehead.  

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, brown eyes meeting blue.  He was nervous, but he knew he wanted this.  

Victor smiled at him then, Yuuri found himself smiling back, giddy with emotion.  

Their lips met, and Victor ran his hands lower, lower.  Yuuri gasped and his limbs tensed at the sensation of a finger entering him.  It felt strange, foreign.

“Hey,” Victor said reassuringly, kissing Yuuri’s brow.  “Is this alright?”

Yuuri nodded shakily.

“Y-yes.”

After a bit, Victor entered a second finger, and Yuuri gasped, eyelids fluttering open, clutching on Victor’s shoulders.  

“Relax, Yuuri, relax baby,” Victor said soothingly.  “You’re doing so well, you’re so perfect.”

“V-Victor,” Yuuri choked out, overwhelmed by the sweet words, with the foreign feeling that was beginning to feel less uncomfortable and more sensual.

They did that for a while, Victor dropping kisses and whispering sweet words while slowly working Yuuri open, eventually adding a third finger.  Yuuri felt hot and aroused, dazed by all the new sensations he was feeling.

Victor’s fingers brushing against a certain spot had Yuuri seeing white, a sudden cry released from his mouth.  Victor smirked.

“Found it.”

Yuuri was panting desperately now, whining when Victor pulled his fingers out.  He was then frozen in panic when he realized something.

“Victor, do you- do you have…”  Yuuri blushed.  It hadn’t occurred to him to bring protection.

Victor grinned, fishing his wallet from his strewn pants.  He pulled out a condom and a packet of lube, wriggling them victoriously in response to Yuuri’s question.

Half of Yuuri wanted to roll his eyes, but the other half wanted to blush.

Once he heard the sound of the foil tearing, when he saw Victor roll on the condom, it hit him. He was going to have sex.  With Victor.  Virginity-losing _sex._

A moment of panic spread through Yuuri.

“Victor, I- I’ve never done this before,” Yuuri blurted.  

Victor looked at him in surprise at the sudden outburst, and chuckled.

“Don’t worry Yuuri, I figured as much.  I’ll go slow, I promise,” he whispered.

Victor threaded his fingers with Yuuri’s, and Yuuri felt emotion bloom in his chest and tug his heart.  

Once the lube was spread over Victor’s aroused member, he gently pushed Yuuri back down on the seat and hoisted his legs over Victor’s torso, gripping his thighs.  

Yuuri let out a surprised whimper when he felt Victor begin to enter him.  It hurt- it was definitely wider than a few fingers.  His breathing grew more rapid as Victor sunk deeper, slowly.  His thighs were trembling.  

Suddenly, a hand intertwined with his, and Victor whispered,

“Relax, Yuuri, relax.  You look so perfect, so good.  You’re so beautiful, so, so, beautiful.”  When Victor pressed a reassuring kiss against Yuuri’s lips, Yuuri stifled a small sob, chest tightening with a myriad of emotions.  

He was so far gone on this man.  

When he pulled back, Victor’s face was flushed pink, his eyes fluttering and mouth open in rising ecstasy.  The sounds of their gasps and moans and sweet whispers wafted within the car, and Yuuri noticed in a daze that the windows were slightly foggy, like in the movies.  

He let out another loud cry when Victor sank in deeper, deeper, until he was buried to the hilt.  

“Yuuri,” Victor panted, gripping a hand in Yuuri’s hair and hungrily pulling him close for a kiss.  “ _Yuuri_.”

It hurt less, and when Victor pulled back and _thrust_ , Yuuri saw stars when it hit _that spot_.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Yuuri could feel his climax coming, riding like a wave along Yuuri’s crescendoing cries, and Victor’s breathy moans increasing in pitch indicated that he was almost there as well.

It was Victor who came first, and Yuuri could feel the burst of heat inside him, protected by the barrier of the condom.

Yuuri followed shortly after, his come spurting all over their stomach.  

For a while, they just lay like that, panting, sweaty, numb in ecstasy.  Victor was breathing into Yuuri’s shoulder heavily, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s torso to steady himself.  

“Wow,” Yuuri said breathlessly.  

Victor’s answering smile and eyes crinkled in affection were so sweet, it felt like it was going to make Yuuri’s heart burst.

 

* * *

 

The rest was a slow, silent affair of cleaning themselves up and shakily putting their clothes back on.  Yuuri wiped himself and Victor down as best as they can with tissues Victor fortunately had in his car before fumbling for his sweater, which was somewhere on the ground.  

Victor, who had dressed himself first, disposed of the used tissues and condom in a nearby trash can outside, leaving Yuuri alone in the car for a brief moment.  

Yuuri sighed, savoring the silence.  He can’t believe this just happened.  

All he could do was smile dazedly, grin stretching practically ear to ear.

When Victor came strolling back, Yuuri moved to the passenger seat as Victor went into the driver’s seat.  Yuuri took note of his flushed skin, his disheveled clothes, and wild, messy hair.  

He then pulled down and looked at himself in the mirror.  He looked just as debauched.  Swollen lips, face still flushed, once-neat hair now all over the place.  

After starting the engine, Victor looked sideways, fondly staring at Yuuri.  His lips quirked.

“Your sweater’s on backwards.”

 

* * *

 

Victor pulled his car in front of Yuuri’s driveway before turning it off.  Yuuri didn’t want to go back inside.  He didn’t want to go back to reality from a night this magical.

This time, Yuuri and Victor just shared a private, intimate smile, before Yuuri leaned in and pressed his lips against Victor’s for a long, final kiss.  As Yuuri softly moved his lips against Victor’s, savoring the taste and feel of him, he sighed.  

 _I could do this forever._  

But he couldn’t.  He had to go.  When Yuuri pulled back, Victor’s mouth chased his.  He searched for words to say, eventually murmuring,

“See you on Monday, then.”

Victor smiled, sighing softly.

“See you.”

Yuuri left the car and shut the door, and he felt Victor’s eyes on him the entire walk back to his door.  

Only when Yuuri unlocked, entered, and locked his doors again did he hear Victor’s car drive away.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri plopped on his bed, running a hand through his freshly washed hair.  It was around midnight, yet he didn’t find himself tired at all.  He was still in a daze.  The stupid grin was still stuck on his face.  He still couldn’t rid himself of the feeling of Victor’s hands all over him, of Victor’s smile and moans and faces of ecstasy.  

The affectionate look he gave him before Yuuri left his car.

The easy-going laugh, the affectionate teasing.

The living, breathing whirlwind of Victor Nikiforov, who managed to spin Yuuri’s life out of control, out of the expected.

After Yuuri turned his lights off and huddled under his covers in the hopes of some sleep, he heard a notification on his phone.

 

_Victor:  Goodnight <3 _

 

Yuuri smiled, before replying back,

 

_Yuuri: Goodnight ^_^_

 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yuuri’s styled-back hair plus glasses may or may not have been inspired by the second half of episode 11 after his performance. it looked so cute, i couldn’t resist~  
> also, [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/61/25/0f/61250ff865c2fb46952502d1e292204c.jpg) is kinda what i imagined yuuri's outfit to look like  
> and a headcanon of mine for yurio is that he likes kpop, with his hairstyle and fashion :) hehe
> 
> so that's the final official chapter for this fic. you guys are the best. <3 an epilogue is to come. quick question, guys: do y'all want the epilogue to be in yuuri's pov? or are you guys interested in seeing victor's pov? either one would be fun to do, depending on what you guys want.
> 
> comments and feedback are always appreciated!  
> and find me on tumblr [here](http://lemon-droplets.tumblr.com/)


	5. if you say that you are mine, i'll be here 'til the end of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the long wait - schoolwork knocked me down harder than i thought they would this week haha ha ha T___T nevertheless, i hope you enjoy this epilogue! i've decided to make this victor's pov as many of you requested, so enjoy <3 also, since this is from victor’s perspective, yuri plisetsky is labeled as yurio since that’s victor’s lil nickname for him.

A few months later…

“Hey, Victor!” shouted a voice across the hallway.  Victor turned around to see Yurio’s little blonde head bobbing up and down as he marched his way on over.  “What time is practice today?  I can’t keep up with your random-ass schedule changes all the time, you know.”

Victor internally sighed, plastering a cheerful smile on his face and gazing down at the freshman.  

“Right after school; and don’t be late again, Yurio,” Victor said cheerfully.

Yurio scoffed.

“I had detention yesterday, that’s a valid excuse.”

“Was yelling at your history teacher really necessary?”

“She gave me a D- on my essay!  How would _you_ feel?”

“Well aware that I shouldn’t call my teacher ‘a fucking ugly-ass hag’.”

“She had it coming.”

“Well, so did you.  Anyways, just don’t be late to practice today.”

Yurio smirked.  

“You changed the schedule around because of that Katsuki, huh?”

“You and your assumptions, Yurio!  Must you always make judgements of my ulterior motives?” Victor cried, feigning innocence.

Yurio scoffed yet again before sauntering away; the two of them parted and headed to their respective classes.

But internally, Victor knew Yurio was right.  These days, he found himself shifting around the practices on days where the dance team happened to have after-school practice.  

And it may or may not be because of a certain dark-haired boy with pretty brown eyes and the cutest blush Victor ever had the pleasure of witnessing.  

Yuuri Katsuki.  For Victor to say it was love at first sight would be a bit melodramatic, even for him, but there was no denying that Yuuri had definitely caught his attention that memorable night.  

Prior to the party, Victor had only known him in passing as the cute, shy kid in dance and the school paper who was always carrying a textbook.

However, that night changed everything.  

It was another glorious win that Victor pleasantly preened over, the way a resident in California might absentmindedly bask under another sunny, cloudless day.  At the afterparty he had hosted, Victor enjoyed the same mindless chatter, the same cheers and congratulations from his rowdy teammates, the same laughter over people's’ drunken antics.  

And out of the corner of his eye, Victor had noticed two small figures enter his house.  One of them was Phichit from the tennis and lacrosse team, and the other was none other than an uncomfortable looking Yuuri Katsuki.  

Who had then, within the hour, emptied half the punch bowl, challenged multiple people into dance battles, stripped down to his boxers, and sensually twisted and twirled around the pole with Chris.  

To say Victor had been intrigued, curious, and slightly turned on would be a tad of an understatement.

Of course, the only logical choices to make after that were to approach him, make out with him in front of everyone, take him up to his room, and give each other head and handjobs.

Chris and Yurio had made the cliché assumption that Victor was taken by Yuuri after that passionate night up in Victor’s room, but they were wrong.  

It was when they were both woozy under too many drinks, when Yuuri was clinging to Victor in front of everyone, gazing up at him with flushed cheeks and shining eyes, giggling and slurring shameless things in Victor’s ear, that Victor knew he was a goner.  

For a conundrum of a boy, who was nothing like Victor had imagined, and who was so different by the people who surrounded Victor on a daily basis.

The morning after the party, Victor found himself in a cold bed, with no trace of Yuuri anywhere.  He had gotten up in a rush, checking his bathroom and other rooms of his house for any sign of the dark-haired boy.  

But there was none.

Trying to quell the burning disappointment in his throat, Victor had told himself that maybe Yuuri had been embarrassed, or didn’t want to make things awkward.  After all, Yuuri wasn’t the best in social situations; he had clearly been a nervous wreck upon entering his party.  

And besides, it wasn’t as if Yuuri was the first person that left Victor’s bed.  Victor knew how one-night stands worked.  He had both left and been left in the past; it had always been casual, with no feelings hurt.  It wasn’t as if Yuuri was any different, right?

He tried to not let it hurt his pride too much.  He would just cheerfully talk to Yuuri on Monday to see where they stood.  Victor didn’t usually keep in contact with one-night stands, but then again, none of them caught his attention like Yuuri Katsuki.

But that didn’t go so well either, when Yuuri had ignored him and hurried away.

After that, Victor kept his distance from Yuuri, trying not to take it too personally.  

Until they ran into each other, naked, in the showers.  Seeing water and soap suds sliding down Yuuri’s milky neck, bare shoulders, down the arch leading to the small of his back, over his pert ass, down his slender legs…

It made Victor’s brain literally cancel on him.  His actions from there on were dictated by the heat unfurling in his lower abdomen.

Said actions involved flirting with him and leaning in shamelessly close, relishing Yuuri’s embarrassed squeaks and obvious arousal for Victor.  

Of course, irresponsible actions come with unexpected consequences, and that may have been why, a while later, they were both left panting heavily under the spray of the water, arms and limbs still entangled together, come and water running down the drain.

Victor knew his actions were stupid.  He was sure Yuuri would hastily change and run out of the locker room, not saying a word.  It was his own fault for putting himself in another situation where Yuuri would inevitably hurt him.

However, Yuuri didn’t leave right away.  They had talked - actually _talked_ \- about what was going on, and hope reignited in Victor like a bonfire.  

So he impulsively asked Yuuri out on a date.  

Although his face was still stuck in it’s flirtatious grin, Victor resisted the urge to slap himself.  Yuuri wouldn’t want to go on a date, they couldn’t just go from borderline fuckbuddies to two people on a date, how could he embarrass himself like this, what was Victor _thinking-_

But then Yuuri had said yes.  

Fireworks went off in Victor’s head, and he felt like he was floating, flying from happiness, he wanted to pump a fist into the air- but he had to keep it charming and cool.  So he smiled, put his number in Yuuri’s phone before they parted.

But he couldn’t pressing a final, passionate kiss on Yuuri’s sweet, pink mouth.

If Victor was unusually cheerful the next morning, laughing with Chris and swinging an arm around Yurio, nobody said anything.  But Yurio and Chris exchanged a look; Yurio exasperated, and Chris smug.  

And then there was the actual date.  Victor had been surprisingly nervous, not wanting to scare Yuuri off or bore him.  Pacing his room, wondering if he picked the right outfit, even calling Chris for a last-minute pep-talk.  

It didn’t dawn on him until that evening that Victor probably had more one-night stands than actual proper first dates, and there was a good chance he might screw this up completely.  

However, it had gone spectacularly.  They talked for hours about everything, and Victor learned more and more about the boy he had become infatuated with.  About his family, friends, aspirations.  His favorite food, his thoughts on recent movies, his favorite artists.  

And Victor found himself spilling more about himself than he had to even his teammates.

And then there was after the date, when a kiss turned into making out, which turned into- well, them tumbling into the car.  

Victor sighed as he rested his head on his palm, recalling memories of Yuuri’s parted, panting lips, his wide, brown eyes, his arms wrapped around Victor’s neck, his soft legs wrapped around his torso, the soft, breathy noises he made when -

“ _Victor!_  Earth to Victor!” a voice snapped, bringing Victor out of his reverie.  Victor turned his head, eyes locking with JJ’s narrowed, dark-blue ones.

“What, JJ?”

“We’re supposed to be discussing the bio questions!  Geez, what were you thinking about?” JJ said, grinning.

“Oh, nothing,” Victor said breezily.  “So.  About cellular respiration.”

 

* * *

 

Hockey practice had ended early that day, so after cleaning himself up, Victor decided to visit the dance room.  After all, they should be finishing up by now.  

However, when he entered the wide, open room, there was only one person in it - and it happened to be the dance captain himself.  

Clad in leggings and a soft black T-shirt, Yuuri was dancing to a fast-paced yet sensual piece with intermingling violin and guitar.  His twirls and twists and leaps were balanced with graceful movements of his arms and hips, and the mood was, well, _very_ fitting to the song.  

Victor felt his mouth go dry when Yuuri, who was on his knees, arched his back so far that his head dangled upside down, the back of his hand over his forehead in a swooning gesture.  

However, Yuuri opened his eyes at that moment and yelped in surprise when he saw the visitor.  He tumbled to the side and hastily picked himself up.

“Victor!  I didn’t think practice ended already!”

A smile spread over Victor’s face.  He didn’t think he would ever get tired of Yuuri’s cute, flustered responses.  

He sauntered over to Yuuri, who was turning off the music player.  Wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s slender waist from behind, he murmured,

“That was incredible.  What song was that that?”

“On Love - Eros,” Yuuri replied, and Victor grinned at hearing the breathiness in his voice.

“Eros.  What does that mean?”

“It means, um, sexual love.”

Victor hummed in response.

“You convey it so well.  I wonder who taught you the subject?”

Yuuri twisted around in his arms, wrapping his own around Victor’s neck.

“Yeah, I wonder who,” Yuuri breathed, smiling, before leaning in to finally capture Victor’s lips.  Victor sighed into the kiss, feeling himself get lost in Yuuri’s soft lips.  Yuuri broke away with a breathy laugh, a dusting of pink over his cheeks.

“C’mon, let’s go before someone walks in.”

Yuuri turned around and Victor followed, admiring Yuuri’s cute ass as he walked in those damn leggings.

Over the months, the two of them had become, well, _very_ close.  One date led to two, which led to four - it became hard to keep track after that.  

They spent more and more time together, both at and outside of school.  Soon, Yuuri found himself driving to school only around every other day, since Victor picked him up on days he didn’t.  

Yuuri’s daily routine was ingrained in Victor’s mind, and they knew more and more details about each other’s daily lives.  Before heading over to Yuuri’s house to study or hang out, he would pick up _katsudon_ at a nearby Japanese restaurant, and in the mornings, if he stopped at a coffee shop, he would pick up a tea for Yuuri. 

Of course, the heat never died down between the two of them.  

A car in an empty lot was the safest place in terms of privacy, and their bedrooms in a home-alone house worked as well.  However, at school and in more public areas, they learned to get creative.  There was an empty nook in the stairs backstage of the auditorium that they frequented when they wanted privacy.  They made out in stairwells and behind buildings at school.  There was a particularly large oak tree at the park where it was perfect to hide out behind in darker hours.  

Once, Victor will never forget, Yuuri was given the keys to lock up the dance room after a particularly late practice, and Victor fucked Yuuri against a mirror, the both of them forced to stare back at their flushed, aroused states.  

It was the loudest Victor ever heard Yuuri moan.  

According to Yuuri, people in dance asked him why his face was always so red whenever he entered the room for a week after that, to Victor’s delight.  

However, the both of them were still constantly busy.  Many times, one of them had to cancel hanging out due to a last-minute ASB meeting or school newspaper deadline day.  While their practices for dance and hockey “coincided” some days, there were many cases where they didn’t.  

And with the weight of classes and college apps on their shoulders, both of them found themselves going to bed later and later - Yuuri especially.  

But they made it work.  

They always managed to make it work.  Even on days where they were both sleep-deprived and snappy.  Even if they occasionally bickered and fought with each other over canceled plans, hurt feelings, or petty reasons derived from stress and crankiness.  

They always made up as soon as one of them cooled off, with soft smiles and sweet apologies.  

Victor smiled to himself as he listened to Yuuri chatter about his day as they drove home.  

 

_I guess it’s all worth it if you’re in love with someone, right?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it guys! :3 i've thought about it, and i might write more one-shots of them in this universe in the future when schoolwork gets less hectic. i've got some ideas brewin' about "study sessions", more drunk babies, or maybe even an angsty fight or two. so keep an eye out ;D 
> 
> i hope this gave you more insight on victor's perspective, and how yuuri caught his eye. :3 
> 
> also, the dance scene was inspired by a comment from "CaraLane" a while back :3 if you're reading this, i hope you enjoy~
> 
> thanks for sticking with this fic, y'all are too good :')
> 
> and pop in and say hello on tumblr~ [here](http://lemon-droplets.tumblr.com/)


End file.
